


Calling the Shots

by transmuting



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Control, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul decides to take control in the bedroom for the first time since he and Maka started sleeping together. Based off of a headcanon I posted on Tumblr at 4 AM so don't judge it too harshly, oh god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling the Shots

It had been a sort of unspoken agreement between Soul and Maka that she would be the one who controlled the sexual aspects of their relationship. From the moment the tension broke between them, he’d let her be the one to guide his hands, to signal when to get undressed, to crawl on top of him and take it all at a pace that was comfortable for her. She decided how fast they went, how hard - Soul was just taking orders like an obedient weapon always did. It was a turn on for him in many ways, really; letting his meister control his body the same way she controlled his weapon form in battle. She’d figured out that he came harder when she whispered in his ear what a good little weapon he was and he hated her for knowing just how to drive him the craziest.  
  
Today was different though. They’d been sleeping together for nearly a month now (fucking like rabbits, even, so they’d had plenty of practice in that period of time) and both had really started to become comfortable with the idea that they were sexual beings who wanted to feel good with one another on a regular basis. Soul was in a particularly playful mood and for once, he had wanted to take charge, to be the one who got to decide where to touch and when.  
  
He wasn’t really sure how to go about it all, though. There was a delicate balance of being in control but leaving enough room for her to tell him if she needed him to stop. He kept himself alert to her body language as he let his hands start to roam underneath her top, touching the skin of her stomach and moving slowly north. Her body arched into his as his hand cupped her breast and his fingers began to move teasingly over her nipple, pinching gently and causing them to harden at his touches. He took the moan she gave as encouragement, his lips moving down over her jawline, teeth scraping against the skin of her throat. She trembled against him and he paused to try and figure out if it was from fear or excitement. The way she whimpered when he stopped moving made it more than apparently which emotion won out.  
  
He pushed the fabric of her shirt up farther, pulling it up and over her head and tossing it to the side. He had never appreciated the fact that she liked to go braless at home before, but he certainly had a love for it now. His lips found their way to her chest, taking the peak into his mouth, working it over with a careful combination of licks and bites. She let out a delightful squeak as he rolled her nipple gently between his canines and he could feel her hands gripping at the sheets.  
  
He felt her leg bend to try and find its way between his own, the knee brushing against the tip of his hard-on that strained against his jeans. He quickly shoved it away before she could get to too much more teasing, glaring up at her and giving a shake of his head without stopping the teasing of her breast. She looked at him confused, but said nothing, her back arching again when he gave a slightly harder bite than before. He wasn’t going to let her tease or touch him in return. He was aroused enough by getting to focus all of his attention on her for once.  
  
His hands began to move farther downward as he continued to suck at her, fingers tracing over her stomach once more and moving slowly to the button of her jeans. He undid them quickly, with a skill that came from having done this multiple times before now, and he managed to get the zipper down with one firm tug. Her hips squirmed underneath his touch and he couldn’t help but smirk against the skin of her breast.  
  
“Don’t get so cocky,” she grumbled, though she didn’t have the same confident air to her tone that she usually had when telling him what to do. He gave a snort, but otherwise no comment, and instead let his hand slip beneath the waistband of her underwear. She gasped as his fingers moved down through blonde curls and let out a small cry as his finger finally slid between the folds of her sex.  
  
Soul groaned loudly into her chest. It was hot, slippery, and swollen to the point that he’d barely had to maneuver his hands to find her clit. He lifted his head away from her chest to look at her, a playful and arrogant glint in his eyes. “Someone likes relinquishing control, hm?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice shook as she spoke, but she still managed to turn her nose up at him rather haughtily. He chuckled softly, pressing his fingers more firmly against her, getting her to release another well timed moan of his name.  
  
“Like hell you don’t.” A finger moved slightly downward, circling at her entrance. He could feel the muscles already tighten, almost as though trying to pull his finger inside of her, and he let out another small laugh. “You’re always the one who takes charge, the one to call the shots, but not tonight. You’re well aware of that and your body is practically begging for me already. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt you so wet, Maka.”  
  
Her hips shifted under his touches and she shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. “Shut up.” Her body pressed down on him as she spoke, trying to get him to put his fingers inside of her, but he made sure she didn’t get what she wanted. She let out a high pitched whine, her lip going between her teeth and her eyes opening enough to glare daggers at him.  
  
He pulled his hands away, much to her objections, just long enough to grab her arms and pull her into a seated position on the bed. “Cross your legs,” he muttered into her ear as he made his way behind her. She did as told and he pulled her back fully against his chest. She leaned back against him, confused clearly, until he wrapped his arms around her. One hand moved back down between her legs, pressing against her center again, rubbing at her clit and making her moan echo through the bedroom. The other went to cup her breast once more, massaging it with a rougher grip than he had when he’d just been teasing her. She rocked against his hand, her head falling back against his shoulder as she let him pleasure her.  
  
He felt her skin grow hotter against his, watched as the slight shimmer of sweat began to form over her torso the longer he touched her. It didn’t take him long to give in and adjust his touched so he could push two fingers inside, letting out his own shaky sigh as he felt her walls tighten around him. It didn’t matter how awkward a position it was on his wrist, the feeling of her back pressed against him as he fingered her was a new sensation, one he greatly enjoyed, even. She rocked desperately against his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her at an almost painful pace. Each cry that left her lips was like music to his ears, filling his room with a sweet symphony of pleasure. He could feel her getting tighter around him and her hand shot down to hold his wrist, pushing his fingers in as far as she could get them.  
  
“I need more.” It came out in a desperate cry he’d never heard from her before, her body riding down on his fingers even harder than before. “Please, Soul - deeper. I need it deeper.” He tried to adjust his grip on her to push his fingers in farther, but she let out a dissatisfied whimper and he knew what she wanted so badly now. Pulling his fingers out made her let out a shout of dissatisfaction, but she was silenced as he quickly moved out from behind her and pushed her roughly back into the mattress.  
  
His hands were still wet from being inside of her, the slickness rubbing against her skin as he used one hand to pin her wrists above her head. His other guided his arousal to her entrance, rubbing against her folds for just a moment to gain some anticipation. Finally, without warning, he pushed himself inside of her in a quick, hard thrust, making them both cry out for one another. His grip tightened on her wrist as he adjusted to the warmth suddenly surrounding him and he heard her laugh gently in his ear.  
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
“It twitched,” she muttered in amusement as she went to wrap her legs around his waist. “Your cock always has a mind of it’s own.”  
  
He let out a short chuckle, but it was cut off as he felt her body tighten around him again. It reminded him of his desperation for her, his desire for release. His free hand went to grip her hip, pulling her against him as he started to move inside of her.  
  
He hadn’t been on top before. It started with slow thrusts to try and figure out which felt the best. He figured out which spot made her moan the loudest and which ones felt the best with each thrust. As they began to figure out what was the most pleasurable, each pump of his hips became more desperate. His body began to move faster, pushing himself more forcefully inside of her. Her legs tightened their grip on him and his hand squeezed her wrists more firmly. Each moan slowly started to turn into a cry of his name, until she was shouting for him with desperation and pleasure in a way that made it impossible for him to feel like he could hold on. She whimpered now and then between her cries, face scrunched in the way it always did when she was close to release and wanting nothing more than to tumble over that edge with him.  
  
As he finally hit just the right spot, it took only a handful of thrusts for her to finally find it. He felt her body tighten around him in a way he hadn’t before and feeling of her muscles sucking him in deeper was enough to make him fall apart at the seams. He spilled inside of her with a single shout, pushing as far into her body as he could get himself as he released. It felt like minutes, though was likely only a handful of seconds, before he was able to finish riding his high, and he could still feel her body twitching around him as he went to fall against her chest.  
  
The grip on her wrists loosened and it took another moment before she let her legs fall from his waist. He felt his body fall out of her, sighing in disappointment at the sudden lack of intimacy. Still, he stayed on top of her for another minute longer, letting his heart rate return to normal and his breathing start to steady itself. He knew it would probably only be once in a blue moon that she let him take charge like that, but he made a mental note that he definitely needed to try it more often.


End file.
